The present invention relates to the inhibition of metal corrosion in acidic hot hydrocarbons. More particularly, the present invention relates to the inhibition of corrosion of iron-containing metals in hot acidic hydrocarbons, especially when the acidity is derived from the presence of naphthenic acid.